The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can transmit an ultrasonic wave into the object using an ultrasonic probe to obtain and display a three-dimensional tomographic image and a three-dimensional elastic image on the basis of a received signal which is received from the body tissue inside the object.
When displaying a three-dimensional elastic image on a three-dimensional tomographic image so as to overlap each other, the opacity of the three-dimensional tomographic image is set so that the shape or the volume of a hard portion or a soft portion of the three-dimensional elastic image can be recognized (for example, PTL 1).